


Abduction

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Death, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Escape, Human Experimentation, Soldiers, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A First Nations warrior and a samurai must escape from the otherworldly beings that abducted them. They must work together to return to the warrior's tribe, but the beings' armoured soldiers are close behind. In order to survive they must fight, even if it costs them their lives.





	Abduction

The dream I had began with a First Nations warrior returning to his tribe. He had one companion with him, a feudal samurai from Japan. The two had met and befriended each other when the warrior escaped from the otherworldly beings who captured them.

The beings had conducted experiments on the warrior, turning his black hair white. They had brought the samurai forward in time, explaining how he met the warrior.

Before they reached the warrior’s tribe, the two had to fight off a bird of armoured soldiers. The armoured soldiers had been created by the otherworldly beings and had been sent to bring the warrior and samurai back to the compound from where they had escaped. The samurai and warrior managed to defeat all the soldiers, but on the last one the warrior knocked of the soldier’s helmet to reveal the face of his father!

The warrior cried as his father died, performing the death ceremony of his people. He explained the ritual to the samurai as he stripped his father’s body of the armour the beings forced upon him. The warrior’s people stripped a body of all clothing, put it in a fetal position, put a stone in the mouth and covered it with grass. The process could also be done with an object of value to the person if there was no body.

This was what he did for his grandfather and twin brother. The two were killed by the beings armoured soldiers captured him. He laid out his grandfather’s metal sash and a bracelet made for his twin’s hair alongside his father’s body. He placed three stones in his father’s mouth (two extra for his grandfather and twin), places grass over them and prayed. The samurai told his friend they had to go before more soldiers came. 

They eventually arrived at his tribe. The warrior was welcomed back to his tribe with his samurai friend with open arms. Despite the merriment the two could not celebrate with the tribe. For they knew the beings were still out there and likely to return for them someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second dream. I'll try to post my next in a few days. Tell me what you think.


End file.
